This invention relates to a rodent trap which captures a rodent inside an enclosure for a quick and humane death, and for sanitary disposal.
Present methods of capturing or disposing of rodents are usually cruel and are generally unsightly and unsanitary. One known method includes a trap which as a spring operated bar for killing the rodent by impact. The bar is released by a trigger which is baited. This trap is dangerous to humans and pets as well as to rodents, because they can all be struck by it. Furthermore, because mice and other rodents are typically nocturnal animals, such devices most frequently capture the animals at night or when people are not around. As a consequence, the rodent may remain in the trap for many hours before removal and disposal. In addition to being unsightly, this is unsanitary as rodents are known to carry disease-causing fleas and lice which leave the carcass on death, and bacteria which can spread after the animal is killed. These can be serious problems around food handling areas.
Another method of killing the rodents is by using poison bait. This method commonly uses an anticoagulant biat which kills the rodent and sometimes dehydrates it. The baited traps are quite dangerous to children and pets because they may be tempted to taste the bait. Another disadvantage of this method is that the rodent might crawl into some inaccessible area after eating the poison and die there. This frustrates the disposal and can cause a stench.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a rodent trap whose presence does not constitute a risk to humans and pets, is easy to use and of simple construction, humanely kills the rodent, and enables the sanitary disposal of the dead rodent.